A shower of blossoms, a ninjago fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by Neko: Jay takes Nya out on a first date and everything goes wrong. Despite this being a romance story, I promise you there won't even be rated R things suggested.
1. Chapter 1: asking permission

The four ninjas walked into the dojo and were shocked at what they saw. Nya was attempting to train like they did everyday.

She wasnt half bad at it either. Her hands and feet were quick and agile. She had even armed herself with two daggers.

Jay in particular thought she looked amazing. Her inky black hair whipped wildly. Her eyes focused but still dark and shining as if set with solid polished obsidian.

This display did not last long though. She noticed the four watching her and was startled into distraction. A dummy knocked her onto the ground.

Jay ran over to her and gave her a hand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," Nya said trying to keep her usual positive attitude.

Jay smiled back to her releaved she wasn't physically hurt.

"How long have you been training behind our backs sis?" Kai said.

"About a week. Dont worry Sensei Wu said I could," Nya replied setting her daggers down, "Can't let you boys have all the fun.

Sensei Wu came out at that moment.

"Sensei, is this true? You said my sister could train?" Kai demanded

"Kai, relax. Shes not hurting anything by trying out skills of her own." Cole said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I sense hes more worried about her getting hurt. He is still shaken by the Lord Garamdon capturing her," Zane interjected.

Kai glared at Zane, "You dont need to broadcast that."

"Well I'll let the official training start. See you later!" Nya smiled heading torwards the dojo exit.

Jay watched until she was completely out of sight and continued to that way after she was gone.

"Ah to be young and distracted again," Sensei Wu said smiling, "Unfortunately, Jay I've already finished my tea so...FAIL!"

Jay fell over at Sensei Wu's sudden shout and the ninjas laughed.

"So when are you going to do it?" Cole asked.

"Do what?" Jay asked in return.

"He means asking Nya out on a date," said Zane, sensing the answer.

"Uh...well...I don't know. Don't get me wrong I really want to..." Jay stammered.

"Stop putting it off then. Go get her!" Cole encouraged.

"Where would I take her?" Jay asked.

"Why not to the cherry tree grove. it's in full bloom still," Zane told him.

"Great idea. You can take Nya there and have a picknick under the blossoms," Cole added.

"I'd have to ask Nya's parents, which of course I can't do," Jay said, positive that excuse would end hte conversations.

But Zane again had a suggestion.

"Why not ask her older brother then. That's well with in your reach," he said looking over to Kai.

Jay sighed realizing he'd never win this battle. Swallowing hard he walked up Kai.

"Hey uhm...about Nya..." he said again stumbling over his words.

"What about her?" Kai asked.

"Well, I was just wondering...I mean...I know she's your sister I if you say no I completely respect your decision, your her older brother and want to protect her. And your very good at it..." Jay babbled.

"Out with it!" Kai exclaimed.

"Can I take Nya on a date?" Jay asked quickly.

"Sure," Kai replied.

"W-wait. Really. I can take Nya on a date. Your little sister? The girl you're always trying to protect?" Jay asked, again babbling.

"I trust you enough to let you date her. Just make sure she has a good time," Kai told him.


	2. Chapter 2: Nya's response

The next day Jay waited outside the dojo for Nya to come for her own training. The others knew his plan and had agreed to give him some space.

Jay was nervous. Thoughts kept racing in his mind. "What if the blossoms all fall before the day we have planned? What if she doesn't like the food? What if I put my tie on backwards...oh wait, I'm a ninja. I don't wear a tie."

Finally, Nya walked into the dojo courtyard.

"H-hey Nya!" Jay called.

"Hi Jay! What up?" Nya responded.

"Well...I was wondering...would you...well...would you..."

But in his nervousness, Jay's elbow hit the secret button activating the training equipment. His shirt got hooked and Jay found himself flying around and around as if he here on the blade of a ceiling fan. When she finally managed to free himself he went flying straight into Nya.

Neither of them were hurt but Jay was dizzy.

"That never happened in training..." he said staggering to his feet.

"If you were going to ask if I'd catch you after that stunt you should have finished before you did it." Nya joked also standing.

"NO! No that...that wasn't what I was going to ask!" Jay said quickly.

"Then what was it?" Nya asked.

Jay took a deep breath before continuing, "Will you...will you come and have a picnic under the cherry blossoms with me?"

"I'd love that!" Nya said happily.

"I understand. I...wait...really?" Jay stumbled.

"Sure! What day shall we go?" Nya asked.

"Say...Friday?" Jay suggested, "I'll meet you around 11:30?"

"Sounds good!" Nya replied.

Jay smiled.

"I'll let you train then. See you Friday." he said returning to the dojo.

His fellow ninjas stood waiting.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"It...didn't go quite as planned...I really hope this isn't an omen for the actual date..." Jay said unsure of himself now.

"So she said yes?" Cole asked excited for his friend.

Jay nodded.

"Congratulations!" Zane exclaimed, "But why do you fear an omen?"

"I...don;t want to talk about it," Jay said.

Bad move! Jay ALWAYS wanted to talk about stuff.

"Too bad, you're talking about it," Cole said sternly, "spill it what happened out there."

"Guy please! It's embarrassing! Look I'm not going to pretend I've ever been good with girls. Don't get me wrong I've always liked the idea of having a girl in my life, but things just go wrong, and if goes wrong now then, well I'm a ninja! Ninja's aren't exactly known for impressing girls. Nya could be my last chance!" Jay said babbling again.

"Woah! Jay you're getting ahead of yourself!" Kai said, "You just asked her out. Wait until the first date and see how that goes."

"Yeah...you're probably right..." Jay said calming down.


	3. Chapter 3: It Wasn't Even a Cherry Tree

On the big day Jay stood in his room alone. His heart was pounding.

"A date with Nya? What was I thinking?" he said to himself, "Who knows what all could go wrong! I'll just upset her and humiliate myself."

He was interrupted by Cole coming into his room.

"She's waiting, Jay," he reported.

"I don't know about this Cole," Jay said, "I really should have waited."

"Too late now. You need to get down there," Cole told him.

"I can't! I'll just ruin the whole date! Things just won't work between her and me! I know it!" Jay babbled.

"That's no way to talk," Cole said firmly, "You need to give yourself a chance. Nya wouldn't have said yes if she thought you wouldn't give her a fun date."

"You think so?" Jay asked, "She may have just been humoring me."

"I know so. You already have her interested. Now you just need to show her that your a nice guy and fun to be around. And knowing you, that shouldn't be too hard," Cole replied.

Jay nodded, "Thanks Cole...okay I'm ready."

Jay headed to where Nya was waiting and chatting with Kai.

"He's here Nya," Zane told her as he saw Jay approach.

"There you are. I put the foods she lines in a basket like you asked," Kai said smiling.

"Thanks Kai. You ready Nya?" Jay asked.

"You bet!" Nya said.

Jay smiled and picked up one of the baskets on the floor. He took Nya's hand in his and walked out of the dojo.

They walked down the long stairs that spiraled down the mountain. It was a cloudy day which brought out Nya's vibrant red outfit, as well as her beautiful red lips. Jay could not stop looking at her. In his eyes she was perfect.

Unfortunately he should have been paying attention to the steps. Jay tripped 3/4 of the way down. His shirt was caught by a low tree branch in a way that Jay was unable to free himself. But at least the basket had somehow remained upright.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Nya called.

"Uh...Y-yeah! Just fine," Jay replied waving to her.

"Do you need help getting down?" Nya asked.

"Of course not," jay answered as he swung his body trying to free himself, "I didn't go through Ninja training...just to...  
>let a...tree..."<p>

He stopped, panting. He then noticed the ground slowly coming closer. He looked up to find Nya on the tree branch using her own weight to lower it and Jay down. Then once Jay's feet were on the ground She carefully unhooked his shirt and jumped down beside him.

"Th-thanks Nya," Jay said, feeling embarrassed.

I knew this sort of thing would happen, he thought frantically, well it's too late to turn back now. I just need to hope for the best for the rest of this date.


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Moment

Half an hour later Jay and Nya got to their location, a grove full of cherry trees all in full bloom. Jay sat down in the grass and Nya on a stone. Jay opened up the basket and his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

Jay reached in and pulled out a tea kettle.

"I grabbed the wrong basket! This is Sensei's spare tea set!" he said.

Nya laughed, "I guess we'll just have a tea party instead of a picnic."

"Not likely we don't have any hot water." Jay said, deeply upset.

How could I have grabbed the wrong basket? he thought, Nya must think I'm a total fool. What next...

As if to answer the breeze suddenly picked up and grew cold.

Nya shivered and looked up at the clouds as they grew darker.

"Looks like the weather's about to change on us." she said.

"It figures," Jay replied glumly.

Within minutes the rain came. It wasn't just a light sprinkle. It opened up and poured on the two. Within second Nya and Jay were soaked.

"Well it can't...ah-tchoo!..excuse me! It can't get any worse right?" Nya asked sneezing.

"I can think of a few ways. there's an empty stall over there. lets get out of this rain before we both catch cold," Jay said in return.

He picked up the basket and the two ran to the stall. There was nothing they could use to dry off but at least they wouldn't get more wet.

Jay looked up hearing a roar from the sky. He saw Zane's dragon heading towards them. Zane wasn't on it but it had a water proof container with towels and a note in it.

Jay,  
>Sensed the rain coming and thought you two could use these.<br>The dragon will give you a ride back above the rain clouds.  
>-Zane<p>

Jay handed Nya one of the towels and dried himself with the other. His heart felt as pathetic as the scene they were in. Kai had told him to make sure Nya had a good time. Cole had told him he was capable of it. But everything had gone wrong.

"Jay," Nya said looking out at the rain.

"I know...this wasn't a good date. I'm so sorry Nya," Jay said.

"Jay..." Nya said again.

"I...I don't know how I can make this up to you. I mean not only did I mess up just asking you out, but you had to save me from a tree, i brought the wrong basket, and it didn't have all the things we needed to have a makeshift tea party. Not to mention I choose a day where it rains..." Jay babbled.

"Jay!" Nya interrupted him, "Stop talking for a moment and come look. It's beautiful."

Jay stood next to Nya and looked out. He let out a gasp of awe.

It wasn't raining water. The water drops were hitting the blossoms causing a beautiful shower of pink petals that settled around them like a delicate carpet.

Nya smiled at Jay.

Jay smiled back and took her hand in his.

The two looked out at the show before them. All of Jay's mistakes had lead to this. A perfect moment.

Footnote to Neko: Thanks for the story idea! I'm sorry the chapters weren't as long as my other stories. This isn't a genre I'm very good at writing. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
